


saturday sun (I met you all over again)

by kaminaridamacy



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: "i havent seen him in five years im totally over it", Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Background Kuroken - Freeform, Background Relationships, Bakground AsaNoya, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Eventual Iwaoi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Vacation, Weddings, basically i miss my vacation, beach episode lmao, chosen family, excessive use of Universal studios resorts, for the sake of the story suga is crazy and barely gets jet lagged, i also really wanted to keep writing road trip aus, i said this was gonna be unedited but then i edited it, just bc emotions, just bc its like. mainly his pov, just read and find out i guess lol, lazy rivers ARE involved, like the teensiest sprinkle of angst, platonic suga/oikawa, see: chapstick, stupid rona, they all played volleyball together, they live in america beacuse (sadly) ive never been anywhere else, theyre my favorite, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminaridamacy/pseuds/kaminaridamacy
Summary: Sugawara has several problems right now; Choices to make, and places to be. The best thing for him right now would be a nice, long vacation, which his friends unknowingly give him by inviting Suga to a wedding 11,697 kilometers away from Tokyo. Across the continent of North America and then some, landing in Orlando, Florida.But feelings, problems, and a whole lot of memories resurface as soon as he sees the one thing he'd been trying to forget for 5 years.Sawamura Daichi.Alternative title:Fellas, is it gay to see your friend after five years and fall in love all over again?.inspired bythis ficby the lovelyh_lovely!EDIT: this work was previously under beelue before i changed my username! dw, nothings wrong and the author hasn't changed lol
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 92





	1. Hello, Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do. There's a soft spot in my heart for Florida and a lot of good memories, so this is really fun for me to write and relive all these experiences :p. I miss my first big vacation at universal, and since I've finished chapstick I need more road trip content lol. anyway, I hope you guys liked the first part of this story. despite being in this fandom for nearly five or six years, I've never written something for it. but the time is now! 
> 
> please leave a comment, I love getting them, and thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on my [main tumblr](https://its-ya-boikawa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsyaboikawa)
> 
> [saturday sun](https://youtu.be/T0R1Ujz2fkU) by vance joy
> 
> again, heavily inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943484/chapters/13665754) by the amazing [h_lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_lovely/pseuds/h_lovely) !
> 
> (here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3JzQAjdSFez5noCvsB9I2S?si=8ngsR4rGSze-k11yFWGWHw) for your enjoyment!)

_ Oh, Saturday sun, _

_. _

"WE'LL MISS YOU, SUGA-SENSEIII!!!" His class screamed. 

Koushi laughed, standing at the front of his colorful classroom, leaning back slightly on his desk. "And I'll miss you guys too! Don't worry, you're all going to do _amazing_ next year," He chuckled. "4th graders? I can't believe it!" He looked around his classroom, smiling wide. "But remember, no matter what happens-" Koushi started.

"FLY HIGH!" His class cheered in unison, echoing his popular phrase from the school year. The school bell rang milliseconds later, and Koushi grinned. "Alright, everyone! Have a great summer break, and don't forget to take all of your things home with you!" His words got progressively louder as his students ran out the door, some stopping to give him hugs or say goodbye, running off to enjoy their vacation with friends and family. Soon enough, the entire classroom had cleared out, and Suga stood alone amongst empty desks and chairs.

He sighed, his grin turning much softer. He loved them, he really did, but kids can take a lot out of you. Koushi came home tired every night, getting an okay paycheck but never being able to spend it due to  _ utter  _ exhaustion. If he thought about it, the last time he even had a real home-cooked meal was... well... when did he last visit his mother... 

The point is, he was overworked. After the regular school year ended, Koushi would pick up teaching summer school, cram school, and even private tutoring to pay the bills. His whole energy dimmed dramatically just thinking about it.

He glanced at his desk and saw the white envelope lying neatly in the middle.

_ 'But this summer...it'll be different.'  _ Koushi thought to himself.

Even if he had read the invitation over and over again, just to make sure he had it right, he opened the envelope once more.

_ You are cordially invited _

_ To the wedding of _

**_Kuroo Tetsurou & Kozume Kenma_ **

_ July 25th, at 3 PM _

_ Hard Rock Hotel, Orlando, Florida _

He was excited to see his friends again- After playing volleyball against them in high school, and once more _with_ them in college, Sugawara had gotten to know Kenma and Kuroo pretty well. Not to mention, their old teams would probably be using this wedding as an excuse for a reunion. Suga had never taken a break long enough to see all of them, and he's pretty sure they haven't either. Koushi smiled to himself. He'd get to see Asahi, and Noya, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, even Yaku and...

Koushi stopped for a moment, finally realizing just what that entailed, looking at the envelope with a resemblance of pure and utter shock. 

"I get to see them again." He spoke to the empty classroom, the feeling of tears burning his eyes and rolling steadily down his cheeks. He could talk to them, see them every day if only for a week. Go on rides and stop them from accidentally killing themselves on rides or getting lost, and eating food with them again, and laughing and _living,_ really, truly _living_. Koushi smiled even wider, tears rushing down his face as he hiccuped out;

"I get to see  _ all _ of them again."

Suddenly, Koushi saw a face in his mind that he managed to remember every single day. He couldn't afford to think about that face right now, or that person, unless he was planning on having an emotional crisis less than two hours before his plane left. He rushed to wipe the tears away with his arm and shoved the invitation into his messenger bag pocket, smiling the entire time. He rolled out his navy blue suitcase from under his desk- Koushi had packed the night before, double-checking that he had everything ready for today's flight. Leaving the cat with his sitter, stopping his mail, turning off the electricity- it was time.

He strapped his bag over his shoulders, suitcase in tow, and strolled right out the classroom door. 

_ 'I have a flight to catch.' _

.

_ I met someone, _

.

The flights weren't too bad, even if he did have to take two. Tokyo to Los Angeles, and Los Angeles to Orlando. He was wiped, even if he had been making a similar trip since he was almost a year old. Koushi had grown up in California- specifically San Francisco- and his family would take a trip to Japan every summer. The added 4 hours to Florida on this flight, though... that could be seen as either a blessing or a curse. He got to sleep more, his flight landing at 8 AM as opposed to 3 AM. But that meant he had no idea know when his jet lag would kick in. Either way, Koushi made the trip all in one piece. 

He stepped through the gate doors and into the bustling airport. Kids whining, couples sleeping in chairs, businessmen with cursing into their phones, and airplane attendants rushing to their next flight. Koushi stopped and took a breath, trying to calm down a little; It felt like his entire body was buzzing with anticipation for the days to come.

And nerves. 

His stomach gurgled loudly.

_Also, hunger._

Koushi made mental note to get food as soon as possible, and made his way over to baggage claim, checking his phone when he arrived.

_2 New Messages_

kenma (⓿_⓿)

_hey, just landed. me and some of the others will come back to pick u up from the airport soon._

_Sent 6:05_

kenma (⓿_⓿)

_ we're in the lobby _

_ Sent 7:56 _

Koushi chuckled quietly before tapping out a response.

sugasuga

_At baggage claim now! Be there soon~_

_Sent 8:06_

sugasuga

_Lol, how do I find you guys?_

_Sent 8:07_

He hadn't even put his phone away before Kenma responded.

kenma (⓿_⓿)

_ shouyou brought a big ass sign for u. cant miss it. _

_ Sent 8:07 _

Koushi laughed outright at Kenma's message. Of course Hinata would do that- God, he missed his kouhais. He hadn't seen them in forever; He had seen one of Kageyama and Hinata's pro games since moving to Japan, but that had been it. Koushi had been given a second chance to see them now, and there was no way he was missing this. Soon enough he spotted his navy blue suitcase circling on the conveyor belt, it's little volleyball keychain clinking on the side. Jogging over to it, Koushi wondered who else had come to greet him at the airport. Obviously most of the guests would be at the resort already, getting checked in, etc. But Kenma _had_ said _some of the others._ Who else would be here?

A familiar face flashed in his mind, and Koushi quickly fought to extinguished it.

_ 'No, no. He wouldn't. It's fine. There's no point in getting your hopes up anyway.'  _

Koushi knew that if he ever saw him again, he'd be hit with embarrassment rolling over him like a shockwave five years too late.

Shaking his shoulders and focusing on the positives, Koushi snatched his suitcase up and started his trek to the lobby. 

sugasuga

_On my way now! Just got my suitcase :p_

_Sent 8:11_

_God,_ he was excited. His hands shook a little around the handle of his case, and his heart was beating a little too fast. _'I can't wait to see them.'_ His smile growing as he the escalator down to the main lobby- A kiss and ride situation, where friends and family could greet passengers coming off of planes. His hand tightened around the escalator railing as he saw a small sea of people waiting for passengers and sending them off. A woman in army uniform running to her sister, a family greeting their grandparents, a small boy clutching tightly to his mother's hand as he waved goodbye to his friends. Two men much older than Koushi, running to each other and proceeding to hug and kiss like it was the end of the world.

What seemed like a million signs were scattered throughout this sea of tears and joy. From simple sheets of paper with only a last name to garish neon posterboards, it looked like Hobby Lobby had thrown up in here. Koushi's personal favorite was a big _"WELCOME BACk"_ sign, but whoever made it had drawn all letters too big to fit in the 'K' at the end. Sadly, the bottom half of the poster was entirely obscured by the crowd since the person holding it was so short-Koushi let out a quiet laugh at that.

Then the sign shot up two feet into the air. Koushi's eyes widened in surprise. 

_'What the hell-'_

But the sign kept growing higher and higher until he could see the hands holding it at the very bottom.

**WELCOME BACk**

**SUGAWARA!!!!**

Painted in what looked like an odd mix of sharpie and glitter glue on a bright orange piece of posterboard, was his sign.

 _"Oh my god."_ Koushi exhaled.

Hinata sat on top of Kageyama's shoulders, waving the sign madly in the air. The crowd surrounding them moved and suddenly all he could hear was,

"SUGAAAWAARAAA-SAAAAANNN"

Let the record show that Sugawara Koushi proceeded to sprint down the elevator two steps at a time, muttering _"Pardon me"_ and _"Excuse me"_ to everyone he passed until his feet hit the tile floor and he saw _them_.

_ His family. _

They cheered. Nishinoya dove towards him, Hinata clambered off of Kageyama's shoulders ( _"OW, Watch it dumbass!"_ ), Tanaka was very close to taking his shirt off, and Kenma looked like he wanted to throw up and/or leave. Suga grinned. This was more alive than he'd felt in years.

"It's been years Suga-san! Don't you miss us?!" Nishinoya yelped as he hugged Koushi. "YES, yes I missed all of you-" He said, laughing and hugging them all. He spotted Asahi and ran to him. "ASAHI!" Suga yelped, practically jumping his best friend. "SUGA!" He yelped in return. Suga even brought Kageyama in for a short hug. _("It's nice to see you again Suga-san!" Kageyama had said, bowing. Suga had just laughed and hugged him upright_ ). 

"Kenma! Congratulations!" He said, finding his way to the groom, a buzzing Nishinoya still latched to his arm. He shook Kenma's hand, knowing he wasn't one for physical affection, and a  rare smile fell upon Kenma's lips. 

"It's good to see you Koushi- Thanks."

Koushi beamed. He was here, he made it. Even if the whole team hadn't come, barely a third of the wedding party, he was happy that some of them had come at all. Once he had them, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let go again. 

"Daichi look! Suga's back!" Koushi heard Hinata's voice distantly behind him, and then his words settled in.

_ 'Dai-' _

_ 'Daichi?' _

Koushi turned around slowly; as if he was being animated by some sort of higher being, telling him to _'Turn the fuck around Koushi, and see what you've been missing for the last five years.'_

Sawamura Daichi looked almost exactly as Koushi remembered him.

A little taller. More filled out, the barest trace of stubble on his jawline. His hair was cropped short, and his skin tan. His lips looked soft, and he wore a fitted white shirt and navy board shorts. Daichi's energy still flowed with leadership and a steady sense that Koushi legitimately hadn't felt in years. His eyebrows were raised, his mouth parted in shock even though Koushi had the distant knowledge Daichi knew he was coming. His eyes were filled with... something. Happiness? Shock?

_ Love? _

And suddenly it was all gone, and Daichi's eyes crinkled at the edges. His mouth set in a grin and he looked softer somehow.

"Hey, Suga." 

_ 'Holy shit.' _

"It's been a while."

And suddenly Daichi was grabbing his outstretched hand which, when had he done that, and pulled Koushi into a hug.  Koushi felt a smile on his lips, and he wasn't sure why. Shouldn't he embarrassed, after all that's happened? 

A voice that sounded like Daichi's entered his brain. Gruff yet clear, a little low, and full of confidence;

_ 'But don't you remember what came before?' _

Koushi's eyes widened in shock. Nearly two decades of friendship couldn't be undermined completely with five years of ignorance. It just _couldn't_. 

So Koushi laughed into his shoulder, a bright warm feeling filling him. "It's good to see you, Dai."

_ 'Could it?' _

And they let go. Hinata carefully wrapped up his poster and they set off for the rental, questions firing off about how Japan was or if Suga had seen the resort online, etc. Koushi was still in shock though- he  hadn't thought Daichi would be saying anything to him. Which was confusing. And weird. And _awful_ and Koushi had lived like that for five years.

And suddenly, Koushi thought he was the silliest person on earth. As Daichi laughed and joked with his friends, the embarrassment fog cleared enough for Koushi to remember who Daichi really was. Caring and polite, a leader in every sense; Daichi wouldn't be so petty to flat out ignore him forever. They had been friends forever, and Daichi was the kindest person Koushi had ever met.

That had been why he fell in love in the first place, hadn't it? Among other reasons, of course. 

But Koushi was excited, tired, and blissfully happy. So, he pushed those thoughts to the side and answered every question with a smile.

.

_Out on the west coast,_

.

A cool breeze _wooshed_ through the automatic doors of Cabana Bay as the seven of them walked in, collectively _aah-ing_ at the cool change in temperature.

Kenma had told him on the ride there that all of the guests would be staying in the sort of 'sister' resort to the Hard Rock Hotel. The rooms were cheaper, and it had a much brighter atmosphere than the Hard Rock- That would be for the wedding day. All of the guests would be rooming together, two to a standard room, and Kenma and Kuroo had already picked out who would be with who.

"It was a lot easier to do it that way," Kenma said. "If we didn't there'd be more drama to deal with." Koushi hadn't asked what _that_ meant, but he was thankful that Kuroo and Kenma were even paying for his room in the first place. Flights weren't cheap, and since this was the end of the school year, Suga didn't have a ton of money to spare ( _although he had a bit saved up for this trip itself. It's not every day you get to do something like this_ ).

After the group entered, the group split up and Kenma walked over to the check-in desk to get Koushi's key. Asahi led Koushi over to a map near the desk, explaining a little more of what was going on. They'd all be staying in the Continental building ( _"the resort itself is split into four big buildings," Asahi said_ ) overlooking a huge pool area, and a winding lazy river.

"You can see Volcano Bay from me and Noya's room," Asahi said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a feeling he's going to try to get as close to that thing as possible." That _thing_ being a gigantic volcano, shooting out a misty fog every 15 minutes and shining different LED colors at the mouth. Koushi had no doubt in his mind that his short friend would try to jump right into the damn thing. 

"Kuroo told us that we'd start exploring everything tomorrow since everyone's so jet-lagged, but we're free to take a trip to City Walk whenever." Asahi continued. "Not too many plans for today, just going around and seeing everyone. Even dinner plans are pretty relaxed. They have some restaurants in the building and some people are grouping together, but other than that," Asahi paused. "we can do whatever."

Suga smiled at him. "And I'm sure the first thing Noya wants to do is go to the pool, and then the- _Shit_ , arcade?-and then the gift shop, and-" "And I," Asahi said painfully. "Just want to sleep" But Koushi could see it in his friend's eyes. Even though Nishinoya could be a lot to handle sometimes, Asahi was pretty much always willing to go along with him. Nishinoya's adventurous spirit brought Asahi's spirit out of its shell, and Asahi's calmed Nishinoya down when he needed to. There was nothing more yin and yang, except maybe-

"Oya? Suga, is that you?"

Koushi turned to his left to see a tall man jogging up to him, sunglasses perched in his rooster-like head of hair. He smiled brightly. "Congratulations Kuroo!" Kuroo grinned. "It's good to see you Suga- I'm glad you could make it." Kuroo said, hugging him. "It's good to see you too, Kuroo. So, what's going on? Need any help?" Koushi asked. He knew weddings were stressful, he had seen too many _Say Yes to the Dress_ reruns not to. Weddings were hard, especially if you were a groom or bride. Kuroo cackled. "Always ready to lend a hand, eh? Seriously though, we're doing good. Everyone's here now, and nothing will start officially until tomorrow." Kuroo said. Yes, the peanut butter to Kenma's jelly, Kuroo Tetsurou. Ever sly, ever the dork, and boy did he love Kenma. Koushi could see it even now- Kuroo kept glancing behind Koushi to Kenma at the check-in desk and was fidgeting like all he wanted to do was run up and put an arm around Kenma. 

"I should go check and see if Bo's settled in though; He's planning something special for Akaashi and wanted my help." He grinned, and Kuroo had never looked more like the sly cat Koushi knew him to be. Koushi chuckled and waved him off. "I should go check on Yuu too. Gotta make sure he hasn't jumped in the pool already." Suga waved his friend away, shooing him to find his boyfriend. Suga breathed in the cool air, exhaling a relaxed sigh. 

_'It's good to be back'_

"Koushi, here's your room key." Kenma seemed to appear from out of nowhere next to him, startling Koushi just a little. "Room 501. You can cut through the pools to get there." Kenma finished. His eyes flickered around too, searching for something. Koushi smiled. "Thank you so much for this Kenma, you have no idea," Koushi leaned down conspiratorially to Kenma's height. "Kuroo went that way." Kenma smiled- A tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless- and walked away.

He was halfway through the pools before he realized he forgot to ask who his roommate was. 

_'Yaku, maybe? We get along really well. Maybe Kageyama or Hinata, just to keep them from killing each other?'_

It wasn't until he hopped out of the elevator that Suga thought of another possibility. 

_'They wouldn't have put me with him- Kenma knows what happened.'_

But what if Daichi had told Kuroo and he wanted them to make up? Could Daichi have wanted to be paired up with him at all? Seriously, his behavior at the airport had not been what Koushi had expected at all.

_'Maybe he wants to be friends again?'_ Koushi questioned as he walked towards his room, mind buzzing with questions and anticipation. 

_'Would he do that?'_

Koushi slid his key in, hearing a satisfying _click_.

_'What if he wants to be,'_

Koushi turned the door handle.

_'Something more?...'_

Koushi opened the door, and sitting on the bed was a half-naked Oikawa Tooru.

.

.

.

_ I gotta get back, I can't let this go _


	2. Of boys, breakdowns, and booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi's new roommate is...unexpected, but they can make this work!
> 
> ...right?
> 
> CONTENTS INCLUDE (BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO): Boys, Breakdowns, Booze, and an Oddly Intense Rainforest Cafe Scene

_Oh, Saturday sun,_

.

Aside from the scantily clad setter laying on the bed, the hotel room was actually pretty nice. 

The entire resort had a bright, mid-century modern theme to it, with vibrant colors and retro furnishings everywhere. Koushi hadn't even realized it when he had first walked in, blinded by hunger and excitement. The rooms took on the same theme of the rest of the resort, obviously along with all the necessities of a regular hotel room.

Two queen size beds ( _One of which Koushi was just about ready to pass out on_ ), a small seating area, a breakfast nook, and an... interesting bathroom. The sink stood between a room with a shower and a room with a toilet- however, there wasn't a door to get to the sink, so you could walk right on up to it. The seating area and nook was separated from the 'bedroom' by a large floor-to-ceiling sliding door (akin to a Japanese _Shoji_ ); Koushi was excited about the windows at the every end of the room, though. Asahi had said that they had amazing views; He had gotten a room with a view of the nearby volcano attraction.

Of course, Koushi wasn't able to capture every detail of his new living space as Oikawa sprinted towards him at top speed, shoving him right back out the door with a quick _"Hold on!"._

 _Well then,_ Koushi thought as the door slammed in his face.

_That went well._

He sighed. As soon as he was done with... whatever this is, he was going to find Yaku and the strongest margarita he could find. Koushi leaned his back against the wall next to the door and fished his phone out of his pocket; He had never thought he'd be thankful for Tanaka's excitable stripping. It had certainly prepared him for events like these, what with walking in on half-naked people he barely knew. He didn't care if Oikawa was some kind of private nudist- He just wanted to get in his room and change his clothes, maybe take a shower. Koushi leaned down and sniffed his shirt subtly. He had gotten on his flight in the same clothes he had been wearing while teaching; A white button-up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His favorite blue sweatshirt making an appearance for the duration of the flight, but had been shed the minute he stepped off the plane into the tormentingly humid weather.

Needless to say, he was ready to change into more appropriate clothes for this trip.

_1 New Message_

kurotetsuro╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

hey man, find ur room ok? kenmas worried oik killed u or smthn lmaoo

_Sent 10:32_

sugasuga

yep! all good over here; I do have a question though...

_Sent 10:36_

kurotetsuro╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

oya?

_Sent 10:36_

sugasuga

why oikawa?

_Sent 10:37_

kurotetsuro╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

ur the only one that wouldn't kill him lol

_Sent 10:37_

sugasuga

 _really_ , kuroo? 

_Sent 10:37_

kurotetsuro╰(￣ω￣ｏ)

ehhhh... me and kenma think he might be goin thru smthn rn :/ at least w/ iwaizumi

maybe u can help him :p

_Sent 10:37_

Koushi's eyes widened at Kuroo's message. Problems with Iwaizumi? Koushi thought back to the few times they had interacted in high school. Whenever he had seen them on the court they had been so in sync that they could communicate seemingly through a single look. It had never once occurred to Koushi that the two could have such bad problems that they couldn't stay in the same room. Looking at his own situation on the other hand...he wasn't one to talk. Even so, Koushi frowned; What was so bad that they shouldn't be in the same room? Koushi made a mental note to ask Kuroo about it later, and soon enough, he saw the door start to creak open.

"Ah! Hello, Suga-chan~ I wasn't expecting you!" Oikawa opened the door, now fully clothed and sans the towel that had been covering his lower half.

"Nice to see you, Oikawa-san. I'm sorry for barging in like that-" Koushi began apologizing before Oikawa cut him off. "Oh, no need to apologize! Hm, you're not who I expected to be at the door..." Oikawa trailed off, poking his head out the door and looking down the hallway.

"Did Iwa-chan say he was coming up soon? I haven't heard a peep from him since we arrived." Oikawa said, but something in his voice was a little strained.

_Does he even know that I'm his roommate?_

"Uh, I haven't seen him yet, but-" Koushi tried again. He really just wanted to get into his room- 15 hour flights can really throw you for a loop, and Koushi was tired.

"Ohoh, so Kuroo must have sent you then, huh?" Oikawa cut him off once more; There was definitely something strange going on with him. Koushi could see it in the way his eyes kept searching around the hallway, the strained chord in his voice.

"Actually, Oikawa-san-"

"Would you please tell him that I need my lotion back? I mean, I know it's his wedding and all that, but seriously it takes a lot of time-" Oikawa began dramatically.

Koushi was tired, and hungry, and smelly and he seriously didn't have the time for this.

"Oikawa, I really-" He began.

"I mean, that stuff costs like 50 dollars! I'm not made of money, as much as I look like I am, and that's a decent chunk of my-"

_Jesus Christ._

_"Oikawa, for the love of god!"_ Koushi yelped, and the ex-setter in front of him startled.

"I have not _slept_ , I have not _eaten_ , and I smell like I just took two _incredibly_ long flights, one of which, you know, crossed the pacific _fucking_ ocean, and the other crossed what is essentially the _entire north american continen_ t! All I _want_ is to take a shower, unpack, and find a margarita, so would you _please_ just let me into my room?! _"_ Koushi finished, slightly out of breath after the uncharacteristic tirade. _Fuck,_ He thought to himself.

_There goes any good first impressions right out of the window._

He took a breath, starting over. "Look. I'm sorry for yelling, and I'm sorry that I'm your roommate and not Iwaizumi or one of your close friends," Koushi said, missing the way Oikawa prickled ever so slightly. "But I think that we can make this work. Maybe we could even become friends in the process." Koushi finished, trying to salvage whatever possibility of a friendship he had.

Oikawa was still quiet, and his eyes were narrowed towards Koushi. Just like he was back on the court; Calculating and intimidating. His entire facade changed in an instant, as a sly smile settled across his lips. "Well then, _Mr. Refreshing._ We'll see, won't we?" Oikawa declared, turning around and heading back into the room. 

_That_ sounded like a challenge. And against his better judgement, Koushi would take it.

He followed the taller man into their room.

"I just finished taking my own shower, as you may have noticed," Oikawa said, gathering his phone from the bedside table and sliding it into his shorts pocket. His outfit eerily resembled his old high school colors- a teal polo shirt and white board shorts, topping it off with a pair of brown sandals. "My bed is this one," He said, pointing to the one closest to the entrance. "I'll also ask you now to not touch my things, inlcuding anything in the bathroom. Even if you're not as much of a brute as some of the others, I'm still going to make sure." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"If you need me- Don't. I'll be back later. I'm sure this is all just a _big_ misunderstanding anyway." Oikawa finished, his smile a sickening kind of sweet. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of the bedside table and strolled past Koushi. 

"See you later, Suga-chan~ And seriously," Oikawa turned in the middle of the doorway, pushing his glasses down slightly to give him an icy glare. " _Don't_ touch my stuff." He slammed the door.

And just like that, Oikawa Tooru was gone. 

Koushi shivered. Oikawa could be intimidating on and off the court, just as long as he wanted to be. Koushi looked around the room, getting a closer look at everything and inhaling the 'new room' smell. He glanced at the large windows. Oikawa had said that the bed closest to the entrance of the room was his, which meant Koushi...

_"Woah..."_

He had _the view._

He could see everything from here. A giant teal pool sat below him, a lazy river stretching through palm trees just beyond it. It almost looked like a real beach; Koushi could see that the ground was covered in some kind of sand, and white, red, and yellow umbrellas dotted the grounds. There were enough chairs and tables spread out that his entire graduating class could comfortably sit here. It wasn't too crowded, oddly enough- there were a few kids splashing around, some couples drinking in chairs, and the lifeguards looked like a small army of tiny red ants. Koushi looked above the pool and saw a whole other building to the resort.

Everything was so big, he couldn't see the end. He could barely even tell where one building began and another ended. The building in front of him looked like a gigantic, fancy, modern motel. The building itself was white, but windows covered the majority of the building itself; And every couple of windows, there was a blocked out color. Window, red. Window, window, yellow. It repeated in blue and green and white. Every time the building seemed to curve, there was a great long block of color, with tons of tiny circular windows. Almost like a giant hollow Lego. It looked like these were the entrances on every floor- Where the elevators were located, and how to go to the pool or parking lot.

Even further up, on top of the building in front of him was a large neon sign in a crisp, cursive font. He could only see _the Americana's_ sign where he was currently, but he knew that he would've been able to see the other buildings to the right of him. That is, if not for the main building that stood in his line of vision, simultaneously connecting and separating the resort.

Koushi sighed happily. He relaxed his shoulders, and remembered to un-clench his jaw; It had become a bad habit he had gotten throughout his teaching career. This was a change of pace that Koushi hadn't had in _years._ But, to be honest, he hadn't had a lot of things in years. As he looked out the window and into the relaxed atmosphere below, he realized now how much he missed those things.

Hugs from his friends, for one. The feeling of not having to worry about how much something cost, or if he was going to have enough to pay for food afterwards. Having the opportunity to actually relax.

A part of him wanted to stay here forever. Koushi chuckled, entertaining the idea if only for a moment before reality took over his anxious brain.

_I wouldn't be able to even come here in the first place, would I? It could take months to find a steady job again, and then moving all of my things across an ocean? I didn't have much money before this trip. It could take at least a year to even-_

Koushi stopped himself. The Orlando air was doing something to him.

 _I love my job,_ he reminded himself. _Even if I am a tad overworked, I love working with the kids! Even when they have accidents or get into fights, or pulled my shirt, or whine, or..._

His phone chimed, and Koushi pulled his phone out of his pocket, incredibly grateful for whoever tore him out of his thoughts. He didn't care if it was just Verizon telling him his data was up- He needed _something_.

_1 New Message_

asahia

Hey Suga! Me, Noya, and Tanaka are all down by the first pool- the one we came in by. I'm grabbing some food and the other two are jumping in :) if you want to join us, I'm at the atomic tonic (?)

_Sent 10:48_

Koushi smiled down at his phone screen. Leave it to Asahi to make him feel better, right when he needed it the most.

sugasuga

that sounds amazing! let me take a quick shower and I'll come and join you :D

_Sent 10:50_

asahia

Sounds good! See you then!

_Sent 10:51_

Koushi tossed his phone onto his bed quickly unpacked a set of clothes to change into before setting off towards the shower. "Ugh, finally." Koushi mumbled to himself as he entered the shower room. Being on two different planes for around 15 hours had definitely not done him any favors. He quickly shed his clothes onto the floor and hopped into the shower, turning the handle at the speed of light. 

Finally. The warm, refreshing shower he had yearned for-

" _F_ _UCK!_ "

...Oikawa used all the hot water.

.

_I met someone,_

.

_"ROLLIIING THUNNNDEERRRRRR!"_ Nishinoya screamed as he cannon-balled directly into the pool, a shock wave of water splashing all around him.

Koushi laughed, shielding his face from the spray of water that came forward. Tanaka jumped right in after his friend, spinning his shirt above him like a helicopter. 

_"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

Asahi covered his reddening face in embarrassment, and Koushi continued to steal his cheese fries. "So," Koushi said while munching on his fry. "What's been up with you lately, Ace?" Koushi asked Asahi, turning away from the knuckleheads in the pool. This was really hitting the spot. The sunlight, the shower, _(albeit cold, it was admittedly refreshing)_ his friends, and the copious amounts of food Tanaka and Nishinoya had ordered _(and barely touched)_ were making him feel loads better than he had before.

"Ah, nothing much," Asahi started, turning to face Koushi as he sipped his root beer. "Works going well. I actually just got promoted, which is pretty cool." Asahi chuckled, as if he were still amazed it had happened at all "Yuu and I were able to buy a new apartment because of the raise." He finished. Koushi gasped. "That's amazing Asahi! Good for you!" He said, punching Asahi playfully in the shoulder.

The taller man chuckled. "Thanks- The hours are much more flexible too, so I've been able to travel with him for his channel. It's really been taking off!" Asahi said, getting more and more excited as he talked about his partners Youtube channel. Nishinoya had started it in high school, and over the years it only grew more and more. From what Koushi understood from his videos, Nishinoya ran a kind of travel/vlogging channel, often featuring Tanaka and Asahi on trips and videos. One of his most popular videos had been tricking Tanaka into eating a ghost pepper in order to save his wife from a curse. Koushi still doesn't understand exactly how that happened, but he appreciated Tanaka's overwhelming determination to protect Kiyoko.

"He usually goes down to Tanaka's and helps out with the gym when he gets bored though." Koushi's eyes widened at the word _gym_. "He finally got it?" He asked, and Asahi nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, he did. We're all really proud of him. Kiyoko and Yachi really helped him out- Yachi's in college now and working part-time there, and Kiyoko's handles all the important stuff that Tanaka doesn't completely understand." Koushi's heart surged with pride at the news.

Tanaka worked his ass of as a personal trainer, and he'd been scoping out a building for months to try and start a gym. He had been saving for it since Koushi had met him in high school, and the excitable spiker had finally freaking done it. Asahi hmm-ed before continuing. "They really got it going at the beginning of the year; He was actually going to miss this to keep working, but Kiyoko made him come." Asahi smiled, looking at the two as they splash fought in the water. "He's turning into Coach Ukai more and more every day, the workaholic."

Koushi smiled. "He finally found something other than volleyball to put all that energy into." He paused. "Speaking of Ukai, how is he? I heard he and Takeda are planning to adopt again!" Asahi laughed. "Yeah, he said something about needing new blood around... I think the kid they're looking to adopt is actually a teenager. Might even be on the volleyball team..."

Koushi loved Asahi, don't get him wrong. But the longer he talked to him, the more and more Koushi realized just how much he was missing. Instagram and Facebook could only do so much an ocean away. The feeling he had from before resurfaced back up to his chest before he could even attempt to quell it. The feeling of wanting to run back to his home, to his family. It was bittersweet, but Tanaka and Nishinoya finally coming back to dry off and eat something gave them a change of subject. 

It just might not have been the one that Koushi was hoping for.

"I'm telling you guys, a shark would beat a lion any day!" Tanaka insisted, burger in one hand and beer in the other. "This really depends if it's on land, Tanaka-"

"Hey Suga," Nishinoya piped up between bites of his burger. "Hmm?" Koushi responded, taking a sip of his soda.

"How are you and Daichi doing?"

Koushi then proceeded to choke on his soda.

After a few solid whams on the back from Asahi _and_ Tanaka _(Koushi suddenly knew what volleyballs felt like)_ he had calmed down enough to confidently and properly answer Nishinoya.

"Wh-What?"

The libero shrugged. " _Well_ , long-distance can be hard! Me and Asahi know that fairly well... I thought you guys would've had more of a," Nishinoya gestured with his hands, trying to come up with the words.

"E'citinf reunio thisf mor'ing." Tanaka finished for him, mouth full of burger.

_What._

Koushi's face relayed his thoughts to the small group. "What are you guys talking about?!?" Koushi questioned them, utterly and completely confused.

"Wait, hold on," Nishinoya said, leaning close to Koushi like he was an interrogator on a drama show.

"Do you mean you guys... _aren't_ dating?"

.

..

...

_"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" "WHAT?!" "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED AND JUST NEVER TOLD US!!" _

Koushi put his head in his hands, absolutely dumbfounded. "Oh my god, you guys _can't_ be serious-"

"Uh, well..." Asahi started. Koushi looked at him in shock. It was the ultimate betrayal. "Asahi, you _too?!"_

"You guys were really close!! And you were always talking about him, so when you stopped I just thought that you had gotten together!Or... something..." Asahi trailed of. This was likely due to the fact that Sugawara Koushi had murder in his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you guys... _didn't_ date... but...you liked each other?" Nishinoya questioned, as if the thought of two people liking each other and not dating had never occurred to him. Koushi failed to hold back a scoff. "Alright look- Me and Daichi have _never_ dated. Yes, I may have thought something could...I don't know, _happen_ , and _sure_ I liked him! But, he didn't like me back and that's fine! I'm over it, it's cool, and y'know, we may have lost touch a little and that sucks, but-"

 _"Lost touch?"_ Tanaka echoed, confusion written all over his face.

Koushi stilled. He looked at Asahi and Nishinoya- They both wore similar expressions.

_Do they not know?_

He thought that Daichi would've told them. Then again, _he_ hadn't.

"I...Y-yeah, we haven't talked in about...five...years?" Koushi said, his voice getting quieter and quieter until it was barely a squeak. This was largely because three of his closest friends were staring at him in complete and utter shock.

"You," Nishinoya started.

"Didn't..." Tanaka said, eyes wide.

_"FIVE YEARS?!?!"_ Asahi yelped, startling some of the tourists around them.

Koushi held up his hands in defense. "LOOK, Look, everything's _fine_ between me and Daichi! I just got caught up in my work, and so did he! Besides, sometimes people drift apart- It happens! It's not a crazy phenomena or anything..." Koushi stated, trailing off as he took another sip of his drink to bluff even harder.

"Me and Daichi are-"

"Me and you are what?" Said a gruff, clear but low voice, full of confidence.

Sugawara Koushi's life flashed before his eyes as Sawamura Daichi pulled up a chair next to him. And sat down. In the chair. Oh my god.

Think! Think of something! Anything at this point would be better than- Koushi's brain went on overdrive. He couldn't, not now not ever. He wasn't going to talk to Daichi about this, period, but _especially_ not in front of their friends.

"...eeexcited for the team to be together again, right Daichi?" Sugawara laughed forcefully, convincing literally no one. "Ooh, I feel like we should find a spot to play again later, for old times sake." Koushi said, putting on his shiniest, fakest smile before turning to the rest of the table. " _Right,_ guys?" He said. Anyone besides Daichi could see the absolute threat and desperation in Koushi's eyes.

"Mhmhm!" Nishinoya said, nodding his head frantically.

"Definitely!" Tanaka said, flashing a smile and a thumbs up.

"Sounds good!" Asahi said, his voice cracking. He began to chug his water.

Koushi knew Daichi; At least remembered him. And from his memories, Koushi knew that Daichi could sniff out a lie like a bloodhound. He needed to get out of here before he sniffed him out too.

True to Koushi's memory, Daichi didn't look so convinced. "Uh, are you-" Daichi started, looking quizzically at Koushi. Momentarily, time stopped. God, he never thought Daichi would even look at him again, much less like this. He was going to explode. He laughed with his entire chest, as though Daichi had just made the best joke in the fucking universe.

"Alright! Well guys, I'll see you later. I've got to go unpack and take care of, uh, my half-naked roommate."

Silence fell across the table, and Sugawara Koushi's face flamed with the heat of a thousand suns. 

_"BYE!"_

And he bolted.

.

_Don't care what it costs,_

.

" _Yoohoo,_ wake up sleeping beauty~"

Koushi groaned into the mattress, not wanting to move anywhere that wasn't his plush bedspread.

_Wait, what?_

Koushi opened his eyes groggily, and regrettably, blinking away small bits of sleep. "What-" He started, moving his silver hair out of his face.

Oikawa shrugged, standing up in front of him. "Looks like you passed out once you came back from... _wherever_ you went," He said, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. "The short, angry one from Nekoma stopped by looking for you; He thought I had _killed_ you, can you believe it?!" Oikawa laughed, but it seemed like the punchline was _'that I would kill you this soon'_.

"Anyway, he said that he'd be going to dinner soon or something. Really just check your phone, I'm sure he texted you the details." Oikawa said flippantly, rolling his eyes. He was still in the outfit that he was wearing earlier, but his sunglasses were safely tucked into the collar of his shirt. "He just wanted me to wake you up, or something. You know, you're a remarkably heavy sleeper, Suga-chan. Not even the big hunk that came by could wake you up." He said, checking his nails without any real interest.

Koushi rubbed his eyes, sitting up to face Oikawa above him. He was starting to remember now; eating with Asahi, talking about Daichi, running away in embarrassment _from_ Daichi...he remembered thinking he'd just stay in the room for a while and cool off until he felt ready to come back out.

Turns out that had taken about five and a half hours, since he passed out on his bed in exhaustion after entering the room. But something still didn't add up here...

"What hunk?" He said. 

"Hm?" "You said there was a 'big hunk' that came by- Who?" Koushi asked again. He got the distant feeling that he had fallen into Oikawa's trap. Hook, line, and sinker.

Oikawa tapped his chin dramatically. "Well, I passed him on my way into the room; He was a bit taller than you, short hair, tan skin and," Oikawa whistled. "Thighs for _days._ I think he may have played for your team actually, the old, flightless crows, something or other,"

 _The old, flightless, crows that beat you to nationals._ Koushi thought, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What was his name, what was his name... _Saya? Sawa?_ _Sawamura_ -" Oikawa listed off combinations dramatically, and Koushi's eyes went very wide.

"Daichi." Suga said. He sat still in a shock that he hoped Oikawa wouldn't notice. Oikawa smiled, but it didn't seem very friendly.

" _Ah~_ Yes, that sounds just right." He clasped his hands together.

"Anyways, Suga-chan, I'm off to find my own source of sustenance. See you later!~" Oikawa Tooru said, walking out the door. Koushi sat frozen on the bed. What wasn't frozen though, was his mind.

_What does this mean?!? Oh my god, holy shit, was he trying to check on me? Was he trying to talk to me? Of course he knows I was lying, he's Daichi for crying out loud. Jesus, is Oikawa even telling the truth?! _

"Goddamn it." Koushi groaned and fell back onto the bed, arms spread wide and eyes closed.

 _There really isn't anything else that I can do except talk to him at this point,_ Koushi reasoned.

_But am I even ready to do that?_

Koushi had been thrown for a complete tailspin the minute he saw Daichi at the airport, and it felt like the world had completely turned on its axis. A brown haired, brown eyed, thighs for _days_ axis. Koushi had been so ready for Daichi to ignore him, to avoid him, to refuse him, to treat him like shit, and to do anything, anything but this.

Anything but greet him at the airport, hugging him, saying he missed him, even pulling up a seat next to him without hesitation. Why had Koushi even thought that Daichi would be so cruel in the first place? The same person that teenage Koushi had been so proud to call his best friend didn't have a _single_ bad bone in his body. Even after what had happened, he had never gone after Koushi with malice.

So why had that been Koushi's only option? To only assume the worst, even in Daichi? To never allow himself to entertain the idea that Koushi could be by his side once again, even only as friends?

"Because it was _easier_." Koushi muttered.

.

..

...

_Hold the fuck up._

"Because it was easier." Koushi repeated, and his eyes shot open. 

It's easier to leave someone thinking they hate you instead of loving you, isn't it?

Of course Daichi wasn't being weird and standoffish and afraid. He never acted that way- But someone had.

_Me._

Koushi groaned once more at this new revelation, grabbing a pillow and slamming it over his face. 

"I'm an _idiot._ " His voice muffled through the thick pillow.

He'd have to do something about this, and that would involve talking to Daichi. Actually talking to the man he had been in love with for virtually his entire childhood, and possibly, _maybe,_ might still be. 

But he'd have to do that later, because before he could even think of talking to Daichi he had other matters to attend to. He hugged his pillow to his chest and whipped out this phone. 

_5 New Messages_

yakuurmom

hey suga, me and some of the guys are going to take a trip over to disney springs for dinner later. you in? 

_Sent 4:30_

yakuurmom

did you fall asleep already omfg- text me when you wake up, k?

_Sent 5:00_

yakuurmom

I'm omw to your room, your ass better be up

_Sent 5:30_

yakuurmom

WHAT THE HELL IM GOING TO KILL KURRO FOR PUTTING U W THTA BASTARD 

SEND SOS IF UR NOT DEAD 

_Sent 5:45_

sugasuga

I'm up!

I'm up, please don't kill the groom we'd have to go home so early

i haven't even gone in the pool yet :(

_Sent 5:50_

yakuurmom

thank god I really thought that bastard killed u

_Sent 5:51_

sugasuga

lol yeah- I'm surprised he hasn't already actually

kuroo + kenma put him with me because they thought i'd be the only one that wouldn't kill him? 

if I don't make it through the night you know what to do

_Sent 5:51_

Koushi held himself back from mentioning Iwaizumi; No matter how much he wanted to, it wouldn't make anything better. Besides, Yaku was observant- He would figure it out on his own.

yakuurmom

yeah yeah; make sure asahi doesn't die, make kageyama confess bc you couldn't, and finally tell daichi u love him

_Sent 5:51_

sugasuga

you're a beautiful soul thank you

also: I will definitely join you T-T 

...don't think i didn't catch that bit at the end though, you sneak

_Sent 5:51_

yakuurmom

yah, just get down here; we're meeting in the main lobby in 15

bokutos driving the rental

_Sent 5:52_

sugasuga

that worries me less than it probably should

_Sent 5:52_

yakuurmom

just be glad levs not driving

_Sent 5:52_

sugasuga

...

_Sent 5:52_

yakuurmom

...

_Sent 5:52_

sugasuga

margaritas?

_Sent 5:52_

yakuurmom

is that even a question?

_Sent 5:53_

Koushi laughed, and his phone dinged again.

yakuurmom

of course <3

Sent 5:53

sugasuga

lmao levs gonna be jelly, you gave me the heart (✿◡‿◡)

_Sent 5:53_

yakuurmom

stfu, you deserve it more than him

now get down here, I need alcohol

_Sent 5:54_

Koushi tucked his phone in his pocket and quickly checked his post-nap appearance in the mirror. Not too shabby for a five hour nap; His hair wasn't tangled, and his white crew neck was spotless. His navy board shorts weren't too wrinkly either. He smiled at himself in the mirror. 

"Fly high, Koushi." He said quietly, in the emptiness of his room.

He walked out the door calmer, a small weight lifted off of his shoulders. The rest could only be lifted when-

_When I talk to Daichi._

.

_No ray of sunlight's_

.

As they walked through the main entrance of _Disney Springs_ , Koushi was a little shocked that it wasn't a part of the parks themselves. A good description of it would be some kind of outdoor mall- like the grove in California. Except it had been completely _Disney-ified_ and 20 times more bougie than any other outdoor mall. There seemed to be a mix of everything- Obviously shops for souvenirs, but high quality restaurants also dotted the mall, along with things that Koushi wasn't sure he'd ever heard of.

"What in the hell is a _Volcom?"_ He asked Bokuto. Bokuto just shrugged. "Sounds like an alien planet." He turned back to the large map that the small group had crowded around. "Ooh Keiji, It's a Ganash- Gana _tch_? What the hell's a Gana _tche_?" Bokuto questioned his shorter partner, hands joined comfortably together as they stood side by side. Yaku, ever the pretentious chef, groaned. "Chocolate, Kou." Akaashi smiled up at the excitable man.

"Ahh, Wolfgang Puck...Hey Yaku, is he famous?" Lev questioned, somehow managing to tug on Yaku's sleeve even though the Russian man was at least an entire foot taller than him. "Oi, are you seriously asking me this?" Lev just continued to look at him with wide eyes. 

"...Yes, he's famous." Yaku sighed.

He smacked him on the head. "HE'S ONE OF THE GREATEST CHEFS EVER, YOU DUMMY! HE HAS AT LEAST FOUR MICHELIN STARS-" Yaku continued his tirade, and Koushi turned his attention back to the map.

"Hmm..."

They needed something that would appease two hungry civilians, two excitable children, and one literal chef.

"AHA!" Koushi said, pointing to a spot on the map towards the end of the Springs.

"How about here?" He said, turning to the rest of the group.

They all leaned in closely, and Koushi had a feeling he got it right.

~

"I _still_ cannot believe we're eating here." Yaku grumbled as they walked towards yet another giant volcano; There seemed to be a lot of those in Florida.

"Come on, cheer up! There'll be food for everybody, and Lev and Bokuto seem pretty excited about it." Koushi exclaimed, pointing ahead to the silver haired giants skipping ahead of them. Yaku grumbled. "And they have _booze_..." Koushi sing-songed. Yaku rolled his eyes. "Fine..." He grumbled.

"Uh Suga-san, are you _sure_ we're going to be able to eat here?" Akaashi questioned, walking beside Koushi. "Huh? Yeah, I think so. Why?" Koushi asked curiously.

"Well...look." Akaashi said, pointing towards the restaurant.

_Ah, fuck._

Dinner rush.

A regular dinner rush had been made ten times worse by the fact that this was _Disney,_ and literally everyone wanted to be here. You needed reservations for practically anything _inside_ the parks, and a;though the _Rainforest Cafe_ was kitschy it was also incredibly famous.

And catered towards kids.

Which Disney was full of.

"Well... we can still try." Koushi said, determined to not give up in their unyielding quest for sustenance. "And, if worse comes to worst then we can always get pizza instead. No booze with that, though."He said, trying to make the best out of their newfound predicament. The three friends nodded sagely, seeming to accept their possible fate. It had been a _long_ day.

"Urgh- It looks like they're already trying." Yaku said, rubbing his temple with his hand. Sure enough, Bokuto and Lev had motored their way through the waiting crowd and up to the hostess station, and it didn't look like it was going so well. The 5'5 hostess did not look incredibly prepared to see two very large, intimidating athletes looming over her. Much less asking her if they and their friends could get into an already packed restaurant.

As if through some strange, _team-mom telepathy_ , the three friends ran over to rescue the poor girl.

"So, do you have any seating near the top of the Volcan-" Lev began, but was quickly intercepted.

"Hi! We're so sorry about them." Yaku told the shaking hostess as he stomped hard on Lev's foot ( _"Hey! That hurt...")_. " Yes. They can be a lot to handle," He paused, looking at the hostess' name tag. _"Mika."_ He smiled sweetly. Mika turned a lovely shade of pale pink, her eyes wide.

"We know there's a lot of people in line, but...is there any seating available for us?" Koushi asked. He turned up the charm with a slight pout, looking Mika directly in her eyes. She blushed impossibly harder. "Ah-Um- I don't think so-" She stuttered over her words, not making eye contact with him. Unfortunately, or fortunately for them, this meant she had landed right on their secret weapon.

Akaashi took his sunglasses off, looking Mika directly in her eyes.

"Would you please check again for us? We were really hoping to eat here tonight."

_Bingo_

The hostess looked like she was going to combust, gaping at Akaashi. Her ears were bright red, and her hands shook around her tablet. _"R-Right away, Sir!"_ And she scurried backwards into the restaurant, running into the door on her way in.

Koushi and Yaku fist-bumped. "Nice one, Keiji." Bokuto said, leaning over to his boyfriend. Akaashi just blushed.

"Thanks, Kou."

~

Turns out, they had picked the prime moment to arrive; An entire bachelorette party had just left the restaurant. This _did_ mean that Koushi had to lie a bit as to how many people were in their party.

Which _also_ meant that they were currently in two tables much bigger than themselves.

Which also, _also_ meant dirty looks from other patrons that had been waiting longer.

"We could've just gone to get pizza..." Yaku grumbled into his margarita.

"Yeah, but isn't this is exciting? Living on the edge, rebellion!" Koushi said, raising his glass as if he was a part of a revolution. Mika had very quickly and enthusiastically abandoned her job at the hostess station to take their first round of drink and appetizer orders- It was the quickest service that any of them had ever gotten from a restaurant.

"Suga-san, it is a bit weird that your definition of rebellion is lying about how many people you're eating with." Akaashi spoke up, stealing a mozzarella stick off of Bokuto's appetizer plate. "What do we say if someone questions us?" Lev asked around his quesadilla. Koushi _hmm-ed_ , taking a sip of his own margarita.

"Well, we could; 1, leave," Koushi said, counting on his fingers. "2, say they aren't here yet. Or 3," He looked around the table for ideas.

"Run?" Bokuto said, shrugging. "That's illegal, Koutarou." Akaashi said quietly. Bokuto _Aah-ed_ as if the thought of running out of a restaurant without paying had never struck him as _illegal_.

Koushi was suddenly a little concerned about Bokuto's restaurant history.

"We could ask some people outside if they wanted to join us; That could make some fun stories, right?" Lev suggested, though it sounded more like a question. Yaku looked over at the main entrance, a little further past a large bar in the center of the room. "Looks like they're bringing 'em to sit at the bar until a table opens up." Koushi looked over to the entrance. Yaku was right; Mika, their devoted waitress/hostess had begun bringing groups of people in from the outside to come sit at the bar.

"They'll probably send a manager over to us since there's so many of them just waiting around, huh?" Yaku continued.

"Speaking of managers- Look over there." Akaashi spoke up. A bit farther past the bar was a man in a bright orange _Rainforest Cafe_ shirt. He had a thin build, almost snake-like features and hair swept neatly to the left. He was currently power-walking towards their table, like a skinny, slimy looking predator to prey.

"Uh oh," Lev said, turning back around to the table. "Loofs lie a sime bawl." Bokuto said around his root beer float, Akaashi's lips quirking up at his comment.

Koushi's eyebrows furrowes, and his eyes widened in panic.

_Shit._

His eyes darted around the room, looking for anything that could help them keep their table. They had already gone through this much trouble to stay here, after all- Koushi wasn't going to give in to this slime ball very easily.

The manager was even closer now, more than halfway across the room. His tongue popped in and out of his mouth to lick his lips. Bokuto made an _"Euuhgh"_ noise. Akaashi cackled.

_Come on, come on; Something! Anything-_

Koushi let out a gasp, his eyes landing on the bar. 

_Aha!_

Even the managers footsteps were creepy, slowly _tap tap tapping_ up to their table, his shoes sticking slightly to the floor whenever he walked. He smiled, but it felt like a forced action- Literally, it looked like this guy had never smiled in his life.

"Good evening, sirs." He said, his tongue popped out again. Koushi felt the table shake as Keiji lightly kicked Bokuto's foot. "My name is Suguru, and I'm the manager of this.. _.lovely_ establishment."

 _Suguru_ said lovely as though even _he_ knew it was a lie. He turned his gaze upon them, as if pinning each of them down with his authoritarian stare- Like a kings son with too much power. "As I'm sure your... _perceptive_ eyes are able to tell, our fine restaurant is quite packed this evening. It's come to my understanding that you've... _informed_ my staff that there will be more members of your party joining you shortly.Is that correct?"

Koushi smiled sweetly at him, not an ounce of worry in his bloodstream any longer.

"Yes, that's correct, _Suguru_."

Suguru smiled condescendingly at him and _Hmph-ed_. Koushi seemed to have hit a bit of a nerve. Yaku tried to cover his laugh with a cough, taking another sip of his drink.

"Well then," Suguru started again, his hands behind his back looking like he had won his first match. "I'm afraid that... until the _rest_ of your party shows up, we're going to have to ask you to lea-" 

"But the rest of our party is here... _Suguru_." Koushi said, cutting him off and imitating his slow, pretentious drawl.

"I-" Suguru suddenly started, his face turning red with anger- You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. 

"I beg your-" 

_"DAICHI!"_ Koushi yelled over the noise of the crowd.

Four heads sitting at the bar abruptly turned around to the sound of Koushi's voice.

There, the one and only Sawamura Daichi sat waiting for a table with Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi.

Koushi waved, and Daichi's face lit up with recognition. The four friends got up from their seats at the packed bar and walked over to the table.

"Here they are, Suguru!" He said as they made it to the table. "It's good you all made it in time, we were getting worried." Koushi spoke confidently, looking pointedly at Daichi. Kuroo laughed behind his fist, and Daichi responded, quicker than lightning.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, traffic was pretty bad." But then Daichi did the unthinkable. 

He slapped a hand down on Suguru's shoulder.

"Thanks for looking out for them, uh" Daichi paused to read the mans nametag. _"Saguru!"_ Oikawa slapped a hand over his own mouth.

"By the way, is there a manager I could speak to?" Daichi said, smiling directly at the snake himself. Bokuto nearly choked on his root beer, and Yaku slammed a hand into Lev's arm to keep him from laughing. Kuroo, on the other hand, was barely holding it together as he made his way over to the end seat between Bokuto and Lev. 

The manager sputtered. "I-Ex- _I AM_ the manager." He choked out.

Daichi just smiled. "Ah! Great- Do you think you could take our orders?" 

Suguru looked at Daichi as though he had grown a third head. Him? The manager? Do commoner work?

Iwaizumi sat down taken over by a sudden _"coughing"_ fit next to Yaku. 

Suguru shoved Daichi's hand off of his shoulder, and grumbled. "I'll go get the waitress for that." He muttered reluctantly. "Enjoy your meal." He said, stomping off to the kitchen. His ego had run through a meat grinder of insults in a matter of minutes, and the man had been sufficiently beaten.

It was only when the doors had closed that the entire group burst into laughter. 

_"Holy shit, Daichi!" "Oh my GOD, Sugawara-" "Y'all have a death wish-" "Who knew you had that in you?!"_

Oikawa cackled and finally sat across from Iwaizumi. Koushi's brain must be a little slow today, because it was only when Oikawa sat down that he realized where the last seat was.

" _Sugawara_ , you son of a bitch," Daichi said with a huge grin on his face, pulling out the chair next to him.

Koushi smiled back, adrenaline filling him. Sure, this entire table debacle had about the same intensity and suspense as a Karen complaining about her non-fat latte with whipped cream, but _holy shit_ he just did that! With only a look to Daichi, they had pulled it off, and now Daichi was sitting next to him and-

_Oh._

Daichi was sitting next to him. Smiling at him, even. And talking to him, though Koushi was pretty sure he couldn't hear anything but white noise and ambiance sounds of the jungle. He could've been thinking about a billion other important things in that moment; How he needed to talk to Daichi, how he had a perfect opportunity to do so, if Oikawa really was going to kill him later, even the possible consequences of making Suguru angry.

But all he could think of was Daichi, completely and wholly. Daichi sat next to him, laughing and smiling with his friends. His eyes sparkled even in the dim lighting, and his grey shirt fit snugly around his biceps. Koushi smiled softly when he realised; Daichi's smile was the same as it had been five years ago. All shiny teeth, and hidden dimples that came out to as if to say hello. It was the same as it had been ten years ago. Even back to when they had first me

Sugawara Koushi was still brought to his metaphorical knees whenever he witnessed it.

_How could one person be so beautiful?_

The thought ran rampant through his mind until he saw Daichi staring back at him, a slightly confused look on his face. Oh yeah. He should probably respond sometime this millennia.

"I could say the same about you, Daichi." Koushi said, smiling brightly at him. Koushi could hardly believe that they still worked so effortlessly well together, even after all that time spent apart. Daichi laughed, and Koushi felt something that he couldn't quite place.

It wasn't butterflies. It was something deeper; Something that he had never felt before. Maybe he had just forgotten what it felt like. Koushi frowned, trying to place the feeling. But just as quickly as she had left, Mika came back around to take the rest of their orders. They ordered and cracked jokes, and Koushi decided that he'd tuck the feeling away for later. Now, he needed to be with his friends.

~

_Oikawa Tooru is a rat bastard,_ Koushi decides.

The entire dinner-Even as Koushi tried his best to make polite conversation- the setter had completely ignored him, tuning him out in favor of flirting mercilessly with Daichi. Making matters impossibly worse, he was a _handsy_ flirt. He was all over Daichi; A hand on his shoulders, on his forearms, even his _knee_ for crying out loud.

And now...Now he was asking Daichi to flex for him.

_"Ooooh,_ you're so _built_ Dai-chan~" Oikawa said, wrapping his hands around Daichi's arm and squeezing. Daichi looked incredibly confused, squirming around in his chair. It made Koushi's blood boil a little more than it should have, probably due to all of the alcohol now in his bloodstream.

_First of all,_ Koushi thought bitterly, taking an angry sip of his margarita.

_Only I call him Dai. And you should get your grubby hands off him, you rat bastard, before he hits you with those 'built muscles'._

Except Sugawara Koushi was a little tipsy this late in the evening. So tipsy, in fact, that he wasn't actually thinking. Of course he wasn't, what do you think this is? No, no, he was _speaking_ all of this, very clearly. So clearly, in fact, that the entire group turned to him in a shocked silence. 

This stilled silence lasted about 0.2 nanoseconds before there was an odd choking noise at the left end of the table.

_"Hrrkk-_ Hmp!-HRk."

And Iwaizumi Hajime, who had been oddly silent the entire time, burst into hysterical laughter. _"AHAHAHAHAHA_ \- HE _FU_ \- HA _HAHAH_ AHAHA- _OH_ my _GOD_ -" Iwaizumi _squealed_ , and suddenly roars of tipsy laughter erupted across the table. Akaashi's shoulders shook with laughter, and Bokuto banged his hands on the table. Kuroo was cackling like a hyena "Holy _SHIT_ Suga, you're full of surprises tonight" He said, wiping a tear from his eye. Yaku was enjoying all of this WAY too much, leaning fully into Lev as not to fall off of his chair.

Daichi though... He was laughing like it would be his last. His ears and neck were bright red, and Koushi saw tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. "Oh my _G-_ " Daichi wheezed. Daichi's linguistics took a turn for the unintelligible and his head swung back in laughter. He looked absolutely _elated_.

Iwaizumi continued to lose his shit, possibly more so than before, and looking at Oikawa anyone could see why. The pale man was as red as a beet and then some, attempting to hit Iwaizumi. "It wasn't that funny Iwa-chan!!" He whined.

Koushi smiled. He felt that odd, deep feeling again, as Akaashi slammed a hand on his back in gleeful madness. When He looked at Kuroo at the end of the table, holding his chest as he wheezed with joy. Looking at Lev and Yaku, falling over each other as they cackled. He laughed instead of trying to figure it out this time. There were more important things, like the way he and Daichi kept accidentally leaning into each other as they wheezed, or how Iwaizumi was crying tears of joy at this point. They were a bunch of happy, inebriated friends, and Koushi wouldn't miss that for the world. Not again.

~

Somehow, even after all taking flights that seemed to be longer than life, none of them were tired. So, they did what wedding parties and best friends do best- They decided to fuck around. Neither of the groups had had a lot of time to really explore the mall before getting some food to eat, so they were all pretty excited to explore. Everywhere you looked though, was an immense pressure to buy. Kiosks, stores, stands; Everything had a little mouse on it's label. Koushi had a feeling that they'd be walking out with a lot less money than they came in with.

Akaashi, surprisingly enough, was the first to crack under the pressure. "Oh Keiji, look- a _Spice and Tea Exchange_." Bokuto said, one hand already occupied with cotton candy. "Didn't you say that you forgot to bring-" Before Bokuto could even finish his thought, Akaashi took off in a full sprint towards the shop.

After they had found Akaashi standing in the shop with 25 bags of tea (Bokuto made him choose only 15), it was Bokuto's turn. One minute, he was standing next to Akaashi with cotton candy. The next, he was still standing there; Now he just had a -

"Light saber?!" Kuroo yelped in shock. 

And then it was _Kuroo's_ turn, walking in and out of the _Star Wars_ shoppe to get himself a light saber _("Bro, look, we match!" )._

The gang continued onward; laughing, walking, and talking until they reached their next destination. "Huh," Daichi started, looking at a shop nearby. '' _Basin?_ Like for baths-" Suddenly, all anyone could see of Oikawa Tooru was a cloud of dust.

 _That_ trip resulted in 150 dollars out of Oikawa's bank account, and Iwaizumi confiscating his wallet _("It's literally the first DAY, Shittykawa!")._ Koushi also wound up having to explain what a bath bomb is to several of his friends _("Does it like...hurt? OW, YAKU!"_ ).

"Everyone back?" Kuroo asked Koushi as he walked out of the store. "Hm?" Koushi started. "Yeah, I think so...what about Daichi?" Koushi responded, turning around to look back at the store. Like an angel descending from the flourescent lights of a bathbomb shop came Sawamura Daichi; A small paper bag resting in his left hand.

"What?" He said, after he noticed Koushi's indredulous glance. "They sounded like fun!" He said, defending his purchase. Koushi just laughed, and their group continued on. They had barely been outside exploring for an hour and almost everyone had gotten something. Lev had found a hat he particularly liked, and got a matching one for Yaku _("Here you go, Yaku!" "...Thanks.")._

The only people who hadn't found anything so far were Iwaizumi and Koushi."There's a big one up there." Kuroo pointed to a large store with a big Stitch statue on the roof, looking over the mall. "Wanna check it out? I'm gonna try and find something for Kenma, too." Kuroo asked their party. A chorus of shrugs and _sure's_ , and they walked on in, narrowly avoiding the water that shot out at them from the statue. "Oh come _ON!"_ Oikawa yelped as he got shot with a spray of water.

" _World of Disney_ , huh?" Iwaizumi muttered, walking through the large, open doors. "Must not be enough to have the parks right next door, I guess." Koushi responded, earning a chuckle from the slightly taller man. 

The group split up at the entrance, and Koushi was suddenly alone, wandering through the store. If he looked far enough in any direction, he could see his friends. Kuroo's rooster hair over by a selection of _Mickey Mouse Ears_ , Bokuto geeking out nearby over a large Baymax plush. He even saw Oikawa over by a long rack of shirts. For some reason, he didn't look nearly as happy as the others.

Koushi frowned. A part of him wanted to go over and try to talk to Oikawa, but he doubted that the setter would take him seriously enough to accept it. Koushi moved along. He wanted to get something to remember this by- Something cheap, so he wouldn't break the bank. He didn't have a lot of money to begin with, unlike the majority of his friends. Even Yaku made more money as a chef than Koushi did as a teacher. _(To be fair, he was a chef at a 3-star Michelin restaurant.)_ Koushi had a budget, and he needed to stick to it the best he could.

Koushi wandered about, tapping his feet and taking in the high ceilings and shelves stocked with Disney paraphernalia.

 _Less than 24 hours ago, I was an ocean away from all of this,_ He thought to himself. _And now I'm here, all because a big hunk of metal flew me over the ocean._

Koushi paused. _Is it even worth taking that same hunk of metal back?_

He sighed, closing his eyes for just a moment. The question had been flitting in and out of his mind since he saw his friends. A huge decision that could change his life, for better or for worse, rerouting his path forever.

And then he bumped into something.

He steadied himself quickly, holding his arms out in front of him and and opening his eyes. Luckily, he had only bumped into a turning rack of jewelry- He had seen similar ones at department stores and places like claire's to display earrings. This one looked like it was for bracelets. He bent down a bit to pick up a fallen bracelet, and looked at the others.

Thin gold and sliver bracelets, each one adorned with little charms of princesses or cheesy quotes; They were cute, he had to admit. From Cinderella's castle to the _Pixar_ ball, there were quite a few options to choose from. Koushi chuckled, finally looking down at the bracelet he held in his hands. It was an adjustable rose-gold bracelet, with three little charms hanging on it.

 _M-O-M,_ He read, turning it in his hands. The _O_ in the middle was a small mickey mouse silhouette, and Koushi snorted a little at the cheesiness. There was no doubt in his mind that his team disagree with that sentiment. His friends had actually thrown him a party on mother's day while they were still in school. Asahi had attempted to make a cake, Nishinoya made him a shirt _("SUGAWARA! TEAM MOM #1!" Koushi still wore it sometimes_ ), Tanaka went out to buy a cake when Asahi nearly burnt down the kitchen, and Kageyama gave him his very first hug. Koushi had damn near cried.

He smiled softly to himself at the memory. Koushi's favorite part of that evening... that had been falling asleep with Daichi on the balcony. He remembered every second-Sharing a cozy grey blanket together under a sky full of stars,two half eaten slices of cake discarded beside them. They had laughed so hard that night, talking about everything and anything as their knees and knuckles brushed together. He remembered the heat of his blush every time, and seeing the back of Daichi's neck redden when Koushi had leaned against him. It was still one of the best nights of his life.

He brought himself back to reality, starting down at the shiny bracelet in his hands. _I can probably swing it... what is it anyway, like twelve bucks?_ Koushi thought to himself, flipping the bracelet over to see the price on the back. His team would get a kick out of this, and being so vividly reminded of a memory he had nearly forgotten...that was worth every penny.

...

Koushi almost cried. But he didn't, because he wasn't a child. It was silly to be sad over something so trivial.

That didn't mean he didn't want to.

Koushi set the bracelet gently back onto the rack, mentally cursing the inventors of capitalism. 

_I'll just get a key chain._

~

_MOM BANGLE BRACELET_

**_49.99_ **

~

Koushi ate his gelato semi-mournfully as he sat on the cool bench. Nearly all of his friends had found something to buy in the store.Kuroo had managed to find a pair matching _Groom Mickey Mouse_ ears for him and Kenma in the store (Which Koushi had no doubt that Kenma would try to burn at some point). Iwaizumi had found a small Disney patch to put on his bag, and as they walked out, Koushi saw Daichi carrying a small plastic bag. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to find anything that fit his price range, but he wasn't going to spend nearly a third of his trip money on a souvenir.

 _Especially not one for an amusement park we aren't even going to!_ He thought to himself, shoving more gelato into his mouth. _Just being here is fun enough for me._ Koushi reasoned.

Koushi doubted he could even call himself team mom anymore- The minute Akaashi had seen his face, the younger man had gone into a nearby store and came out with a cup of gelato. "To make you feel better." Akaashi had said, handing it to Koushi without another word. It _did_ help.

He was alone again now. Kuroo had to answer his phone in the middle of retelling one of his most recent escapades. _"How I tricked the guy living below us into believing that me and Kenma are ghosts."_ Akaashi had gone off with Bokuto to watch a nearby hot air balloon take off; _Yes,_ there was really a hot air balloon, and _yes_ it was adorable. Akaashi was resting his head on Bokuto's shoulder as they stood by a railing, and Bokuto was resting his own on Akaashi's. They fit together like two effortlessly beautiful puzzle pieces.

Yaku and Lev had also gone off onto the main path, and managed to find some kind of crepe stand... but as Koushi looked around, he couldn't Oikawa _or_ Iwaizumi anywhere. Although that on it's own made Koushi a little worried, he also realized that someone _else_ was missing. 

They had all been seating in a quiet alcove of the springs before splitting up. Littered with a couple benches, the small area overlooked a large lake. It was a kind of circular, concrete, resting area located between two restaurants. A long stone railing surrounded the part of the circle closest to the lake, preventing anyone from falling in.

Not many families were stopping by-Hell, _no_ families were stopping by. It was around 9 PM, and stores were beginning to close up for the night. Koushi and Kuroo had been the last two there, resting on a bench located close to the main pathway of the mall and looking out onto the rest of this little nook. Looking up from his now empty gelato cup, Koushi realised that he wasn't the only one here. There was a figure resting against a stone railing in the distance, the closest you could get to the lake ahead.

_Oh._

Koushi stood up and quickly threw his cup away before making his way over to the figure. As he approached, he made a wish- That he would speak and actual words would come out. At least instead of garbled language like _"I've been in love with you since we're kids and I'm starting to realize that I still am."_

Koushi stood next to Daichi, resting his elbows on the white stone railing in front of them. He stretched for a second, looking out at the lake. He looked at Daichi.

"Hey Daichi." Koushi said, his voice cracking slightly.

Daichi looked at him, a sly grin on his lips. "Hey, _rat bastard_. _"_

Koushi groaned, and Daichi laughed. "Look, that was a strong margarita, okay? It was _almost_ as bad as Asahi's 18th birthday. My filter became virtually nonexistent." Daichi just laughed harder. "Oh _god,_ I remember that." He said, eyes wide and putting a hand up to his head. "That was Hinata's first drink, wasn't it?" Daichi questioned. Koushi nodded. "And what a mistake that was. I can't believe-" 

"-when him and Noya?"

"YES! And Tanaka just stood there, like he hadn't organized the whole thing-"

"-Kageyama almost shit his pants when Hinata did that-"

"-I will _never_ forget his face, oh my _god_."

Daichi attempted to mimic Kageyama's expression; His eyes squinted and his eyebrows went as high as they could go, simultaneously making his jaw hang down. It was an _indescribable_ face, and no one had ever successfully recreated it. Not even Kageyama himself- Luckily, they had taken a picture.

Koushi laughed at Daichi's attempt, hiccuping with giggles and Daichi joined him, wheezing until they had to take deep breaths to calm down. _"Ahhh, haha.." "That was good, haha.."_

And suddenly it was quiet again. Koushi steeled himself, and he felt that strange feeling from before rise up again in his stomach. He ignored it once more and powered through.

"Hey, uh... Daichi?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"What's up, Suga?" Daichi responded, turning to him. Koushi would never figure out how his dark eyes still managed to shine at night. 

"Daichi, I..."

He had to do this. He had to do this _now,_ or he would always feel guilty. He would lose any chance the minute he went back to Japan, if he even _went_ back, and he'd _never_ see Daichi again. He'd never, ever, _ever_ see the one person in the world that he could always trust. Who he had always loved. He would have to lose Daichi _all over again,_ no second chances, and-

"I'm sorry." Koushi said, much more clearly now. Unsent tears burned behind his eyes at the thought of losing Daichi again. A _second_ time, and he already hadn't felt the same since the _first._

Daichi's eyes grew wide. "Hey, _hey_ , what? What are you talking about? Suga, you haven't done _anything_ wrong." He said, his eyebrows suddenly narrowing in concern. He put his hand gently on Koushi's right arm as if to steady him. To let Koushi know that everything's okay-Daichi's here. He had done the same thing when they were younger; It was something that Daichi had never grown out of. The need to steady, the need to be constant and stable.

Koushi's brain was two seconds from overload the minute Daichi's hand made contact. It felt like Deja Vu, a scene that Koushi had replayed in his mind constantly after it had happened. He saw Daichi's old room, on a cool summer night just like this one. They had been sitting on Daichi's bed, watching old movies. It had been just the two of them, and...

Koushi stopped.

 _No, _he told himself.

 _No, absolutely not. Not right now. I have to do this._ He steadied himself with Daichi's help, taking a deep breath.

"For a lot of things, Daichi." Koushi started, looking at Daichi in the eyes with a hardened resolve. "For acting weird, and distant, and not being a good friend in the slightest to you." Koushi continued. "That is _all_ on me, and I-" 

_"Suga,_ no," Daichi interrupted him 

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay." Daichi grabbed his other arm, Koushi fully towards him. Koushi barely missed the way Daichi's hands stuttered at the sudden contact, like he hadn't really realized what he was doing until he did it. "But it's not okay! Dai!" Koushi pleaded. "You... you were...you _are_ one of my best friends. You're _still_ the person I trust most." Koushi finished, exhaling softly.

He hadn't meant to let that admission slip, but every word was true. Koushi paused, gauging Daichi's reaction to his words. His captains eyebrows had un-crinkled and his mouth parted in surprise; But Daichi stayed quiet, and he patiently waited for Koushi to continue.

So he did.   
  


"It was completely unfair of me to act like I couldn't trust you like that anymore." He started. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "To act like there was some weird wall between us that had erased, _what_ , nearly two _decades_ of friendship?" Koushi scoffed at his own ignorance and turned away from Daichi, the taller man releasing his grip on Koushi's arms. "Especially at lunch earlier-" Koushi sighed, embarrassment evident in his voice.

"I could’ve just told you what we were talking about, I didn't have to leave." He finished, looking off into the night. The sky blanketed the lake in a inky darkness, the light from street lamps and neon signs shining as they reflected in the water. Koushi looked at the moon, bright and beautiful in the sky. He was reminded again; when they had fallen asleep under desert stars. As he silently reminisced, Koushi missed the indiscreet stare Daichi held on him. He definitely wasn’t staring at the moon. More like he looked at Koushi like he had hung it himself.

 _“Kou-”_ Koushi heard Daichi start, suddenly stopping just as quickly.

"Sugawara, this.. this isn’t all on you, you know.” Koushi turned to the right to look at Daichi. Daichi looked at him sadly. “This is a two way street. _I_ could’ve called. _I_ could’ve texted, _I_ could’ve sent you a _letter_ for god's sake.” Daichi paused; He looked angry, but not at Koushi. More like he was angry at himself.

“It didn’t have to be five years of radio static from _either_ of us." Daichi said, staring directly into Koushi's eyes.

"And that's something that I need to take responsibility for too.” Daichi finished, Koushi's eyes widening at his confession. Truth be told, he hadn't expected _either_ of them to bring up the lack of communication from the past.

But he was glad that Daichi had.

"So, while I accept your apology," Daichi began, his serious demeanor broken with the addition of a small smile. "I need to make my own."

 _"Sugawara Koushi,"_ He started as if he were reciting an oath. "I'm sorry for never texting, calling, visiting, _or_ writing you. I've been an awful friend, and I want to make it up to you." Daichi finished, and Jesus Christ, Koushi had managed to find the perfect human being.

He smiled. " _Sawamura Daichi,"_ He began. "I'm sorry for never texting, calling, visiting, or writing you." He continued, echoing Daichi's words. "I've been a terrible friend, and I also want to make it up to you." Koushi paused. 

"I forgive you, Daichi." He said, looking at Daichi in the eyes.

Daichi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he smiled. "I forgive you too, Suga." He finished. Koushi clapped his hands together, turning to lean his back against the railing.

"Alright then. Now, how about you give me your number so we don't have to do this all over again, yeah?" Koushi said, a playful smile dancing on his lips. Koushi was positive that neither of them were using the same numbers on their ancient flip-phones; At least Koushi wasn't. _Oh god, what if Daichi still uses a flip phone-_

And then he giggled.

Daichi _giggled_ and Koushi halted everything, looking up in pure and utter shock. By _god_ , was there an eclipse happening right now? The sun seems to be out, and his name is _Sawamura Daichi._

Koushi was finally able to place that feeling. The deep, deep one, deeper than butterflies. It lit a spark until it caught. It was the feeling that a part of his soul was coming back. A part that he had left with Daichi and his friends, maybe for safekeeping. Maybe just to be sure that Koushi came back to get it. It filled back up it's missing place a little bit at a time, and Sugawara Koushi felt more entirely _whole_ than he had in years.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he prayed that Daichi wouldn't notice. Koushi passed him his phone, and Daichi handed his own back _(Not a flip phone, thank god)_. Koushi had been typing in the last three digits when he heard it.

"OH, FUCK _OFF_ , TOORU! YOU REALLY COULDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT _YOURSELF_ , CAN YOU?"

Koushi and Daichi's eyes met over their phones before whipping around to face the center of the circle. Who else could it have been but Iwaizumi and Oikawa standing there. Iwaizumi was breathing so heavily that his entire chest seemed to shake with every inhale. He said something else, something so quiet that neither Daichi nor Koushi could hear it. Suddenly, Iwaizumi took off, storming away in the direction of the exit.

That's when Koushi saw him. 

"Oh no..." He whispered. It was slow, and then all at once. Tears streamed steadily down Oikawa's face, his shoulders hitching up and down before he suddenly took off running in the opposite direction. _"Shit,"_ Daichi said, quickly handing Koushi back his phone.

"You get Iwaizumi," Daichi said, facing Koushi with a panicked look on his face. "-Can you take him back in your car?" Koushi gave him a sharp nod. "Of course," He said, handing Daichi his own phone. "What about Oikawa?" He asked, and they began to jog over to the main pathway. "I've got him. Me, Kuroo, and Bo have known him the longest aside from Iwaizumi. We can handle it, don't worry." He said as they reached the main walkway- This is where they would split off. Daichi turned left, ready to run, but Koushi grabbed his hand. 

The _holy shit's_ in his mind were blocked out only by the severity of the situation. 

"Daichi?" Daichi turned to him, surprise written all over his face. The tips of his ears were turning a crimson red, and his hand was suddenly clammy, but Koushi just kept holding on. He looked into Daichi's eyes and smiled.

 _"Thanks."_ Koushi said, and he let go. He barely missed Daichi's smile before they ran in opposite directions.

This time, it wasn't across an ocean with an unknown future ahead.

Every time his feet slapped on the pavement, every time he said _"Excuse me"_ as he ran through the crowd, Koushi smiled wide.

He smiled because this time...

This time he knew they would come back to each other. 

~

Koushi found a very small Iwaizumi Hajime sitting on a steel bench next to the entrance of the springs. Koushi approached him slowly and calmly. He had been in situations like this before; needing to calm someone down and talk them out of a dark place. He'd done it with his friends, his students, and even himself. If there was anything that Sugawara Koushi knew how to do, it was calm people down.

He took a seat next to Iwaizumi on the hard bench, but the other man didn't react.

"You okay?" Koushi started gently. "That was...quite the admission back there."

Iwaizumi sighed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head bowed low to his lap. "No thanks to that idiot." he grumbled, his voice was thick and hoarse.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm right here. If you don't, I'll still be here. Just a little quieter." Koushi stated, a kind smile on his face. After a minute or two, Iwaizumi turned to look at him, and then back to the ground, before he finally sat up. 

"He's stupid." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"He's Oikawa." Koushi countered. That earned a small laugh from Iwaizumi, and for the first time Koushi could see the tear tracks that ran all the way down his face and wetting the edge of his collar. Iwaizumi was every bit as broken up about this as Oikawa was.

"Whatever it is, you guys are going to work it out."Koushi said, speaking up. Iwaizumi looked at him incredulously.

"I'm serious." Koushi said, looking at Iwaizumi. "You guys are perfectly in sync, you know that, right? No matter how big an argument, you guys always manage to bounce back- Believe me, what I haven't seen, I've heard. Your boyfriend can be stupid yeah, but-"

Iwaizumi cut him off with a mumble.

"What was that?" Koushi asked, afraid he had managed to overstep his boundaries.

"He's not my boyfriend." Iwaizumi said, looking the other way. He was betrayed by the red blush creeping up his neck. _Oh,_ Koushi had seen that before. He'd seen it on Hinata, on Kageyama, on Yaku, and even on _Kenma_ before he and Kuroo finally got together. Koushi had seen it, had even _felt it_ himself. 

"But you want him to be." Koushi said calmly.

Iwaizumi turned back to look at him, opening his mouth before he saw Koushi's serious expression. This wasn't some random kid making fun of a schoolgirl crush. This was a new friend- Koushi- that had been here before. Who was in the same boat even now.

"He's stupid." Iwaizumi repeated. _"It's_ stupid." He said again, but now it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"It's not stupid. You know that." Koushi responded just as quickly and fiercely. Iwaizumi looked at him again with tired eyes. "How'd you know?"

An oddly melancholy smile came across Koushi's lips. "I've been there before. I'm there right now." He said calmly, looking at the people making their way out of the mall. They would need to leave soon, but Koushi wasn't too concerned. 

A beat of silence.

"You _also_ want to date a shithead setter?" he asked.

Koushi laughed, and some of the tension melted away. Iwaizumi chuckled. "Not exactly." Koushi said. "I'd tell you, but I have a feeling you know already."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Daichi's a great guy." He said quietly, looking down at the ground. Koushi's eyebrows raised. Something was off about the way Iwaizumi said that...He sounded so sad about it, but he also genuinely believed it. Why would he-

Koushi put two and two together.

Earlier, at the restaurant. Oikawa, in all of his glory, practically drooling all over Daichi. Touching him, asking him to _flex_ , even making offhand comments about how great he was all night.

This morning, when he had met Oikawa. How a _"hunk named Sawa something or other"_ had knocked on the door. Koushi remembered the calculating stare Oikawa had affixed to him, gauging his reactions.

How Koushi had blown up at Oikawa, and if he was right, had accidentally invoked his wrath.

"I won't ask why you fought with Oikawa." Koushi said calmly. Iwaizumi bristled at the mention of his name.

"But I will tell you that you have nothing to worry about." Iwaizumi's head whipped up to face Koushi.

"You're right. Oikawa's stupid, but he's also incredibly smart. He knows how to get what he wants without asking for it." Koushi continued. "He could probably get away with murder," Iwaizumi snorted at that. "I didn't make the best first impression with him today. I was cranky, I was tired, and I don't think he really wanted _me_ as his roommate. He's smart; he sees, and he observes, and he knows." Koushi took a deep breath.

"I have a feeling that the way he acted all night was because of me. He wanted to make me jealous-Make me mad, mad enough to switch rooms with him or something." Koushi sighed. "He realized how I feel about Daichi, so he tried to use him against me. But, that had its consequences." Koushi looked at Iwaizumi in the eyes.

"Iwaizumi, I don't know if I'm right. Really, I didn't even know that you two _weren't_ dating until about 3 minutes ago." Koushi chuckled. "But I do know that Oikawa cares about you. A lot more than a friend probably should." Koushi rested a hand on Iwaizumi's back, trying his best to keep the other man steady. "And you care about him just as much, if not even more." Koushi said, and he suddenly stood up, his hand off of Iwaizumi's back and now outstretched towards him.

"You can talk to him when you're both ready. You never have to talk to him again if you don't want to. I think you should, personally;" Koushi said. Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, hoisting himself up to stand with Koushi. "But just know that he does care about you." Koushi looked at Iwaizumi. "In fact, I think you're the one person that he cares about most of all." Iwaizumi smiled- It was small, but it was there. That's all that really mattered.

"Now," Koushi said with a sigh mixed with relief and exhaustion. "Let's go back to our fancy resort and get a long night of fancy rest. Sound good?" Koushi asked him, brightening the atmosphere with a smile. Iwaizumi nodded his head, and Koushi began to walk towards the parking lot.

Suddenly, Koushi was wrapped in a very unexpected, but _very_ welcomed hug. He smiled into Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Thanks, Suga." Iwaizumi's voice muffled by Koushi's shirt. Koushi wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi's back.

"Anytime, Iwaizumi." And they let go, starting their trek towards the parking lot. "You'll ride back with us, okay? Oikawa's with the others." Koushi said as they walked towards the rental car. He could see it from here- Akaashi sat shotgun while Bokuto tapped the steering wheel to his music.

"Hey, Suga?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yeah, Iwa?" 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and Koushi laughed.

"You've always been my favorite setter." He said.

Koushi _hmm-ed._

"I think you and I both know that's a lie, Iwaizumi."

Koushi smiled.

"But thank you."

Iwaizumi smiled, and they hopped into the car.

Koushi had the distinct feeling he made a new friend.

He knew Iwaizumi could feel it too.

~

Koushi unlocked the door quietly, pushing it open gently. His and Oikawa's entire room was dark, which was a little unexpected. Daichi had texted him when they had arrived, saying that Oikawa had gone up to his room. That was another thing though; A text?! from _Daichi?!_ Koushi leaned against the door as he sighed, closing it with the weight of his body. He opened his phone again, if only just to stare at the message.

dadchi

hey suga! just got back. everyones pretty beat. oikawa's in his room now 👍

_Sent 10:29_

dadchi

btw; can you keep him away from any alcohol? he's tipsy already, and a sad drunk on top of that 

me n kuroo checked the room but we couldn't find anything

_Sent 10:31_

"Well that isn't the least bit worrying." Koushi mumbled to himself, frowning.

sugasuga

of course! we just got back :p

uh oh; should i be worried? (っ °Д °;)っ

_Sent 10:40_

dadchi

no don't worry haha

iwa's important to him; we just wanna make sure he doesn't do something stupid :/

_Sent 10:40_

sugasuga

loud and clear captain~

( *^-^)ρ(*╯^╰)

_Sent 10:41_

Koushi sighed blissfully. A conversation saved forever, in the memory of what was essentially a portable computer.

_Alright, Koushi, get a hold of yourself. There's more important things going on._

Koushi stepped further into the room, looking around for any signs of a tall, high-maintenance setter. No one in the beds, no one _under_ the beds, no one passed out _beside_ the beds. 

And that's when he heard it. Little sniffles, coupled with hiccups and the occasional cough, muffled behind the shower room door. 

_Shit._

Koushi ran over to the door and knocked three times. "Oikawa?" He said gently. "Can I come in?"

There was no response except for a loud sob that echoed throughout the room. Koushi turned the door handle-It was unlocked, thank god- and walked in. There, sitting on the floor of the shower, was Oikawa Tooru. He was hunched over, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his head resting in the space between. A cup of what looked like some kind of red drink sat next to him, and Koushi finally noticed that Oikawa was drenched head to toe in water, still in his pale clothes from earlier. His shoulders shuddered with sobs, paying no attention to Koushi as he entered the room. 

Koushi remembered how Oikawa's face had looked on the volleyball court back in high school. He had been so strong, calculating, and intimidating. It was like he could rip your soul apart piece by piece with only his eyes.

Now, he was anything but the suave idol all of the girls had fawned over.

This Oikawa Tooru sat in a shower while he sobbed over his best friend. His clothes were soaked, and so were the green alien slippers on his feet. Koushi felt something familiar about the scene, like he had seen it in a movie somewhere before. But he couldn't dwell on that now; Oikawa needed help.

And again; If there was one thing Sugawara Koushi knew how to do, it was help.

Koushi stepped into the shower and calmly sat down next to Oikawa. His butt would get wet, but he could care less. 

"Oikawa, hey. Look at me." He said quietly. Oikawa continued to shudder with tears. "Why are _you_ here." He mumbled between sobs, not looking up in the slightest. Koushi held his ground, serious and calm.

"Because you look fucking _miserable_ , Oikawa."

Oikawa laughed; It was sharp and quick. The kind of laugh that came only when a situation was so utterly ridiculous that there was nothing else you could do. "Oh, really? I wonder why." He said, his voice thick and clogged with tears.

"Well," Koushi started. "I can take a guess."

Oikawa lifted his head in the slightest, just enough to be able to see Koushi over his arms.

He looked _awful._ His eyes were swollen and puffy, and his normally spotless his cheeks were splotchy and streaked with immeasurable amounts of tears. Koushi had seen this before. He saw it in the mirror when work was too much, when he missed his friends, when he was so _close_ to just buying a ticket home. He had seen it that night with Daichi.

"I was shitty to you this morning, and I'm sorry." Koushi said bluntly, looking off into the bathroom instead of at Oikawa.

"I yelled at you because I was hungry, tired and confused." He paused. Oikawa made no moves to stop him. "But after that, I have a feeling that you decided to give me a taste of my own medicine." He paused once more. Oikawa continued to say nothing, but the sniffles slowed down just a bit.

"I think you realized that I...have feelings for Daichi." He confessed. "So, you _hypothetically_ decided to try and make me mad by using him." Oikawa scoffed. Koushi rolled his eyes. "Don't even try to fool me Oikawa. You hung all over him at the restaurant, and even before that you had acted like you had no idea who he was just to trip me up." Koushi took a breath, calming himself down before he shrugged. "Maybe I deserved it. But Iwaizumi didn't."

Oikawa went still next to him, no longer crying.

"He didn't know that was all a joke," Koushi started, speaking from the heart. No more hypotheticals needed, he had talked Iwaizumi down enough earlier to know that he had taken the whole fake-flirting to heart.

"Every time you did that _fake flirting_ with Daichi...he got confused. He was hurt too. You're his best friend, Oikawa. If your best friend liked someone and kept it from you, you probably wouldn't feel so hot." Koushi said. "I honestly don't know what set him off, Oikawa." Koushi said, exhaling. "But he cares about you." Silence.

"I know that you care about him too." Koushi finished, looking at Oikawa. 

He was sitting fully up now, and the poor guy looked like he had just gone to hell and back. Tear stained, splotchy, sniffling, with snot and drool getting everywhere. He looked like someone had just killed his puppy and told him it was his fault.

Koushi tentatively brought his hand up to Oikawa's shoulder. He tensed before he relaxed the slightest bit, looking at Koushi like he was an enigma that Oikawa couldn't figure out.

That was probably true enough. Oikawa liked to know things, and Koushi was a mystery to many. 

"Oikawa." Koushi said, his voice serious and calm

"You would never do _anything_ to hurt Iwaizumi on purpose. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him." Oikawa's eyes widened.

"You just need to tell Iwaizumi that." Koushi paused. "And maybe some other things too." Oikawa just looked at him.

But ever so slowly, tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Suga- I-"

And then all at once. Pouring out like a waterfall, Koushi was the tiniest bit shocked that Oikawa had any tears left.

"I didn't mean-" He stuttered, wiping his eyes frantically before looking back at Koushi.

"I'm- I'm _sorry_ Sugawara." He gasped, looking manic as he looked Koushi dead in the eyes.

Koushi never in a million years thought that he would see Oikawa Tooru apologize.

So he did something that he hadn't event expected. He grabbed Oikawa's shoulder and pulled him in closely, holding him tightly. "It's okay, Oikawa." Koushi said, and Oikawa relaxed, sobbing into his shirt. A chorus of hysterical _I'm sorry's_ left Oikawa's throat, broken, wet, and hoarse. Oikawa's long arms wrapped around Koushi slowly, until tightly hugging him back.

 _"Shhh-shshh,_ It's okay Oikawa. I forgive you. Iwaizumi will too." Koushi promised, rubbing Oikawa's back slowly. The sobbing man let out a wet sob that sounded a lot like a chuckle. "Iwa-chan's nice like that."

Koushi laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, he is." Koushi answered. They only let go once Oikawa had run out of tears, sitting in silence once again. Koushi reached up to the counter next to them and pulled down a box of tissues. "...Thank you." Oikawa said before wiping his face and blowing his nose.

Oikawa looked at him when he was done.

"Suga-chan?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, Oikawa?" Koushi answered. Oikawa made a _pssh_ noise as he scoffed, gently waving his hand. "You can just call me Tooru. You've seen me cry haven't you? Not a ton of people can say that." He said, wiping his eyes.

Koushi smiled slyly. "I think about half of Disney Springs can say that, _Tooru_." Tooru pushed his arm playfully. "Ha _ha,_ you're a real comic." Tooru responded as if he were annoyed, but Koushi could see his smile.

Koushi laughed. "You can call me Koushi then." 

"Oh don't worry, I was planning on it." Tooru answered flippantly, rolling. Koushi giggled again. Oikawa was...surprisingly easy to talk to. At least when he wasn't calculating your every move.

"I'm sorry again, Kou-chan." Tooru said, looking at the tissue in his hands. 

"I shouldn't have started _any_ of this. You're a much better person than I thought you were, you know that?" Oikawa paused, thinking.

"Not many people would've stayed as long as you have. Some people would have seen me this _morning_ and turned right the fuck around." Tooru said, laughing sadly. "I probably would have too, honestly..."Oikawa trailed off.

"Thank you for staying." Tooru finished quietly, moving to rest his head on Koushi's shoulder. Koushi looked down and found Tooru's hand. He wrapped his own in it and looked down at him, resting his own head on top of Tooru's. "I'll stay whenever you need me too." Koushi said. Oikawa sat up and smiled, and Koushi was sure that this one was real.

"Hey, Tooru?" Koushi began, leaning his head against the back of the shower. "Hmm?" Oikawa responded, leaning his head back as well.

"Why were you in the shower?" Koushi finished, an eyebrow quirked up in question.

"...I spilled my drink."

"...and...?"

"And then I got _sad_ and wailed like a baby until you came in! Is that what you wanted to hear, Kou-chan?!" Tooru yelped defensively. Koushi just _laughed._

"Tooru?" He asked again.

"What, Kou-chan." Tooru said, putting on an annoyed facade.

"...Do you want to be my roommate?" Koushi asked, his voice much quieter than it had been.

Oikawa was silent, and for a split-second Koushi saw himself sleeping uncomfortably on the pull-out couch in Yaku's room.

"Of course," Oikawa said, holding up their still joined hands.

"We're friends aren't we?" He finished, a mischievous smile on his face as he looked to Koushi.

Koushi smiled, looking right back.

"Of course."

With those two words, Koushi felt his soul grow; Not patching up an empty space, but making something new.

He had a good feeling about this.

~

"Tooru, can we get up now? My butts wet."

"...Good idea."

~

"What's in that cup anyway?"

"It's a virgin Shirley Temple." Tooru said, pausing momentarily.

"...I'm a _very_ sad drunk, Kou-chan."

Koushi chuckled.

"I had a feeling."

.

_Ever lost_

.

.

.

.

Daichi turned the bracelet over and over again in his hands and sighed.

He tucked it carefully back into it's bag and again into his suitcase, remembering what had happened when he bought it.

_"Oh, that's a pretty bracelet!" The cashier in front of Daichi had said, her best customer service smile on full display. "This must be for a very special person," She continued, ringing up the bracelet and carefully putting it in a small bag._

_Daichi smiled, holding back a chuckle. "Yeah." He had said._

_Yeah, Daichi thought to himself._

_A memory replayed in his mind. Suga, smiling happily under the stars. They had fallen asleep together on the balcony, two half-eaten slices of cake discarded next to them. Suga's kind smile; ever calm and always patient. His hair, always managing to glow in the moonlight. His hazel eyes, the small beauty mark just under his right eye._

_He is special._

.

.

_A cool summer night, just like tonight. They were laying on Daichi's bed as they watched old movies on his computer. Just the two of them; No Asahi, no Nishinoya, no Tanaka, no team. Just them._

_Daichi didn't want him to leave. He wanted them to stay like this forever, laying in his bed and laughing as they wrestled around._

_But it wasn't their time yet, was it, Universe?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shi t I can't believe I finished this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but we really clocked this one in at 15,101 words, huh, fellas? I honestly can't tell if that's a lot, i have no form of reference when it comes to measurements. Anyway, i really really really hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'm actually having a fuck ton of fun writing this fic, and its basically all i've been doing for the past couple days.
> 
> there'll be more coming soon, don't worry. each chapter from now on will be a full day of their vacation, and that comes to a close on the day of their wedding. These last two chapters have essentially been Day 0- the next will be Day 1, leading all the way up to Day 5 (and an epilogue <3)
> 
> okay, okay. i hope you enjoyed reading this! please leave a comment as i love to read them, or follow/message me on my [tumblr](https://its-ya-boikawa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsyaboikawa)!
> 
> as always, this fic was heavily inspired by[we'll eat cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943484/chapters/13665754) by the incomparable [h_lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_lovely/pseuds/h_lovely)
> 
> i love you guys, and I'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> ヾ(￣▽￣) Bye Bye~
> 
> PS  
> that bracelet is real- and so is the price  
> (￣▽￣)"


End file.
